Visions
by Madrigal-in-training
Summary: Beyal starts having strange visions about Chase. They're accompanied by odd feelings... feelings he had never felt before. In an effort to understand these strange things, he goes to Jinja to explain. Jinja unfortunately, does not explain is quite right... ChasexBeyal Supportive Jinja


_**Visions**_

Beyal never knew what love really was. Monks do not find love; the idea of being attracted to another person had never occurred to him.

Therefore, when he started dreaming about one of his teammates, he believed it to be a vision. He just couldn't understand what it meant.

The way Beyal's eyes would always flick to the other boy or why he would always supply his observations at the merest look. The way Beyal would always seek him out and would listen patiently when he explained his worries. The way Beyal's heart would race and his fingers would clench when Medea taunted him.

So what if his eyes were a beautiful shade just between blue and green? So what if his smile was easy, and bright, and made his stomach feel odd? So what if the way his face lighted up in joy when he and his Monsuno battled made Beyal wish he caused it?

They were very peculiar questions that rose up in Beyal's mind. He was not sure if he liked them.

For that matter, he still couldn't understand what it had to do with their mission.

Perhaps he should ask Jinja. Yes, Jinja was smart and worldly and wouldn't laugh at the monk's questions like Bren would. At least, Beyal was pretty sure she shouldn't.

The young boy waited until Chase, Dax, and Bren had left to gather food and firewood. They were at a small inlet in the forest, and the level ground made it a perfect camping spot as declared by Jinja. The other boys had to go and get the necessary materials, while Beyal helped the girl set up the camp.

At times like these, Beyal wondered why they always ended up giving him the easy tasks. It was almost as if they considered him as someone to be kept safe. Even Jinja was considered more self-sufficient!

Of course, Jinja could beat up half a dozen grown men if she had to. But that was beside the point.

"Jinja," Beyal began, glad that Chase wasn't around to hear him. For some reason, he did not like making a fool of himself in front of the boy, "I find it necessary to ask you an inquiry pertaining toward observations I have made upon my person."

"Um…" Jinja blinked, "You mean you want to ask me a question?"

"Yes," Beyal nodded fervently, "I wish to-"

"I get it," Jinja grinned, "You must be unsure about something. Just talk in normal English, okay?"

"Yes," Beyal repeated, "I mean… um… ok-ay."

"Great," Jinja beamed, making herself comfortable on a log, "So let's see…. Do these questions have anything to do with a certain Suno in our group?"

"I am glad you understand," Beyal answered in relief, "You are quite wise Jinja to decipher these strange visions when I cannot."

"Thanks Beyal," Jinja grinned, "I try my best- wait, what do you mean visions?"

"The ones of Chase Suno of course," Beyal blinked, "They must have something to do with our mission for they are also accompanied by odd feelings. I do not understand them."

"Visions," Jinja asked, looking surprised, "You mean you don't know anything about… well… your feelings?" Beyal raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, my feelings," he nodded in understanding, "Yes I feel a bit queasy when I talk to him but that may be from Bren's cooking."

"…You really have no idea you like Chase, do you?"

"I like Chase," Beyal said, puzzled, "I like everyone in this group." He paused, "Except maybe Bren."

Jinja groaned, "I don't mean that kind of like. I mean, you know, like."

"You mean the same 'like' only with an emphasis," Beyal questioned, "What is the difference?"

"Well, when you really like a person, you… um… " Jinja struggled to make such a simple concept understood to the boy, "Well you feel a romantic attachment to the person. You love that person."

"What is this 'love' you speak of?" Beyal questioned. Jinja face palmed.

"You feel a stronger liking feeling," she explained, "That's only for that person alone. You want to see them, and watch them smile, and like it when they're happy. Your stomach gets butterflies and your head spins and sometimes you do things that you wouldn't have done otherwise…"

Beyal blinked again, "It sounds painful."

"Oh," Jinja sighed, for a moment lost in her own romantic fantasies, "Love is the most dangerous thing in the world really. There are so many tragic romances where one of them dies for the other, like star-crossed lovers separated by the cruel world-"

"Tragic? Death? Cruelty?" Beyal gulped, "I do not think I like this love."

"Oh, it's really a wonderful thing," Jinja assured him, snapping out of here reverie and smiling, "Romeo and Juliet is the most romantic love story in the world! And I think Chase has feelings for you too! Didn't you see him look at you?"

"Yes," Beyal nodded, sagely, "I had something in my teeth."

"Um… right…" Jinja sweat dropped, "I'm sure everything will work out." She said brightly. Rustling sounds behind them- and Dax's complaining- signaled the entering of the boys.

"Just tell him," Jinja dropped one last piece of advice, "Love means that he's important to you unlike anyone else. After you tell him, everything will make sense!"

Beyal waited until the boys had readied the camp and settled down for the night. He slipped silently into his sleeping bag, mind spinning over all the knowledge Jinja had kindly gifted him with. The monk was not entirely sure what he was supposed to do with it.

When his sharp ears picked up the sound of one of his teammates slipping out of their bag, Beyal opened a single eye to observe the boy. It was Chase. Why was he not sleeping? Perhaps he was worried about something. Chase always seemed to have so many things pressing on him; it did not surprise Beyal that he could not sleep.

Mind made, Beyal slipped out of his sleeping bag and walked up to the other boy. He was determined to tell him all he had learned from Jinja.

"Chase?" Beyal's soft voice asked, "May I talk to you?"

"Beyal?" Chase looked surprised, blue-green eyes widening at his appearance, "I thought you were asleep." Beyal smiled and sat down where the boy gestured. They were a few yards from the camp.

"I need to tell you something," Beyal, said seriously, looking into the boy's eye, as he paused, "I like you with an emphasis on the like."

"You do?" Chase looked shocked, but not entirely displeased. He smiled hesitantly, "I… I like you too Beyal. I was worried about telling you but-"

"One thing," Beyal interrupted, taking Jinja's explanation into account, "I must say one more thing."

"Sure," Chase agreed, "What is it?"

"If we are star-crossed lovers, than can you be the one to die the tragic death?"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_**Okay, first and foremost: I do not own Monsuno! This was done purely for fun and was a random one-shot about Beyal and Chase. Avoid and the flames and remember to review!**_


End file.
